


Will Work for Cash

by VaporwaveDetective



Category: Postal (Video Games)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Gay Sex, Kinky, M/M, Masturbation, NSFW, Older Man/Younger Man, Oral Sex, Prostitution, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:15:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22243930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaporwaveDetective/pseuds/VaporwaveDetective
Summary: When a ginger older man offers some oral pleasure in exchange for some cold hard cash, who are you to say no to that?
Relationships: The Postal Dude/OC?, The Postal Dude/Reader?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Will Work for Cash

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written fanfiction since like 2015 so I did my best here. May write more, may not. We'll see. Enjoy the lewd!

My evening started weird and lemme explain why exactly... So... You ever have an older ginger guy come up to you asking you for work and he's holding a sign saying he'll suck dick? No?

Welp, I'm in that fucking situation right now. He's... Not unattractive, just... Scruffy, messy, dirty and grimy even. Graying at the temples dark ginger hair with a barely trimmed goatee, hues hidden behind dark, scratched up sunglasses, a fraying purple bathrobe, a beat up Smokey the Test Monkey shirt, green plaid shorts and mud-caked combat boots make up his casual attire. Not what you'd expect of a usual male prostitute but I couldn't complain- it had been a minute for me after all since my Grindr hook-ups had been lacking lately. His expression is that one of overwhelmingly bored, sitting on his bare knees at my feet, waiting for me to uh... 'Whip it out', as they say. I'm probably overthinking things really.

"C'mon, I got other dicks to suck if you ain't gonna start the show." He said lazily, his voice deep, low in the confines of this shitty gas station bathroom stall and before you say anything, it was the closest fucking place and I'm not taking him to my house. I fidgeted a little bit though... His tone was kinda demanding in a weird way but...

Without further ado, I reached down, unbuckled my belt, unbuttoned and unzipped the fly of my blue jeans, dropping trou and stepping out of them to pull my flaccid cock out into view of his scruffy mug. He seemed to perk up only then, his calloused fingertips trailing over my length curiously, sending a slight shiver down my spine. _Fuck_ , it hadn't been that goddamn long, had it? Maybe it was the roughness of his hands, fuck if I know, either way the simple touch felt damn good and this seemed like it was gonna go well.

"Will I get extra if I let ya nut in my mouth or on my face?" He sounded so casual. This definitely wasn't the first time he'd done this kind of thing, unexpectedly from his disposition.

"Shit, man, I dunno. Do a good job and we'll see what happens." I replied and I swear to God he rolled his eyes under those fucking shades. What a bastard, I'm paying him to suck me and he's the one being cheeky.

He removed his fingers only to spit a couple of times into his palm, fully gripping me now to jerk me slow to full mast. Couldn't complain and he definitely seemed more interested now that he could... Do his thing. I leaned my back against a wall of the stall, my eyes fixating on his now focused face. You know, I normally don't get handjobs from the daddy types but damn, the hornier I was getting the more admittedly attractive this weird dirty dude was... Wait, I didn't ask him his name- do you ask for names in situations like this? Fuck it, might as well ask.

"What's uh... What's your name, in case I wanna do this again sometime? I-I mean, if you do a good job..." I heard him scoff, no indication of him looking up or at me. He did look pretty fucking homeless, did he even have a phone?

"What are you, a cop or some shit?" He paused his hand, cue me immediately regretting asking him. I shook my head quickly and felt my face heat up, causing him to curl a sly grin on his lips and crane his head up to take a glance at me through his glasses. I guess my nervousness at the situation was now showing through a little and that just tickled this old fucker pink. "I ain't nobody kid, but you can just call me some dude."

"'Some Dude?'" I questioned. He scoffed again, face now falling into a little annoyed expression. Was he really that eager to get to things? I mean, he was getting like fifty bucks or more and I guess he wanted to earn his meal.

"A dude, some dude, stop interrupting me and lemme work my magic." 'Magic', huh. I can't argue with that logic. He goes right back to handling me kinda rough, his palm gliding over my shaft with a steady pace, thumb occasionally tracing over the head of my growing erection, collecting the precum that began to bead there.

I think he felt satisfied after a moment though, when I was about at half chub he slid down to grip my base firm, leaning his head down further with parting lips to teasingly lap at my cockhead with long strokes of his hot tongue. I heard myself release a shaky sigh, almost holding my breath. It had to have been a while, goddamn. He made a noise, almost sounding like an amused yet short laugh, then parted his lips further to start taking me inside. It was like heated velvet, his fuckin' mouth. He was surprisingly gentle when pulling me inside, his free hand moving up to slide underneath my shirt and rest firm on my stomach. I watched him slide further, further until... Oh fuck, he almost got the whole thing in, in one long yet slow motion. 

...Oh, _holy shit._ In the process of deep throating me, his glasses had slid down his nose to reveal his tired, raccoon circled eyes, which were now gazing up at me, gauging my reactions I think, maybe. They were admittedly striking and almost scary, dangerous even, a dark murky green looking back at me. I probably looked stupid there, looking at him like that but he looked pleased with himself at the very least.

When his nose finally hit the small nest at the hilt of my cock, his freed up hand pushed his sunglasses back up, breathing out his nose as I could feel him relax the muscles in his throat, only to pull back and off me. I growled a little, which made him grin again more devilishly. He could sense my growing impatience, as if he was punishing me for asking this Dude his name earlier. Okay, fine. No asking dumbshit questions, got it. He gripped me again, taking me back in to around the middle of my shaft and started going to town now, occasionally feeling his teeth dangerously graze my sensitive skin while his tongue danced on the underside.

While I watched him work his so-called 'magic', I noticed that a sizable bulge was starting to present itself in the front of his shorts. He was getting hard? I mean, I didn't expect him to stay soft or anything, but over me of all people? I bit back a low groan, nipping my lower lip when I felt him pull back a bit to lap more of my precum off my flushed head, the soft wet sound and the visual fueling the fire in my gut, especially when he slapping my cock against his flattened tongue before slurping me back into his cock hungry mouth. Goddamn. I didn't expect this kind of gusto.

But now my curiosity was getting the better of me, admittedly... I wanted to see what kind of shit he was packing in those cute raggedy shorts. I raised my right shoe and pressed firm into the mass between his legs, which caused him to stop blowing and involuntarily press himself into the new pressure there, a sound bellowing around my appendage in his mouth.

"You like that, you whore?" I murmured, getting a little bold now that I felt like I had some power over him. He made yet another sound when I pressed harder into that thickness, the vibrations from his velvet mouth making me shiver- fuck that's the good stuff. "Pull it out. I wanna see it."

I removed myself from that mass and immediately his hand scrambled for his shorts, watching him unbutton and unzip only to pull himself free of his cloth constraints... No underwear to pull aside, figures. From what I could see from my standing position, it was pretty fucking sizable, had to be at least like seven inches or some shit. Definitely bigger than me with a thick patch of ginger fuzz at the base. Guess the graying had only started at one head and not the other yet. He seemed to pause after that, trying to plan out his next actions accordingly in his head.

"You can touch yourself, if you want I mean. You don't gotta." He breathed out his nose, peering up at me again but this time over his glasses so those strangely haunting hues. Goddamn, that was the face of someone who wanted to beat off really fucking bad. He took my suggestion to heart because he immediately gathered some of the dribbling pre from his thick shaft and coated it in his awaiting fingers, pumping himself without any further input from me. 

Shit, a free show with my fifty dollar purchase? Can't beat that, heh. He seemed to start getting more and more into this the more he jerked and blew me, his motions becoming less focused and more eager, more desperate. I didn't expect it from an old dirty bastard like him but hey, here we were. 

I felt the pressure grow inside me the longer I watched him, the longer I watched him go down on me and the longer I watched his scarred and worn hand work himself to our shared nasty common goal. What the fuck, this was so goddamn good. Heard my breathing turn low, deep, and ragged as I could taste the edge of my orgasm approach me, my fingers moving down to curl into his short fiery locks. I got a little rougher as I neared my ending, guiding his bobbing head up and down my dick while pulling his hair, which seemed to spur him to get harder, more sloppy. Wet sounds bounced around the dirty bathroom with a unmatched fervor, filling my ears and my head with so many fucking thoughts of what else I could pay this dirty old fuck to do. I wanted more of this. He was better than any other motherfucker that had managed to gobble down on my cock, so fuck, I guess I had a daddy kink now.

It came with the heat of a thousand suns, my body seizing when the weight of my climax took over me like a demon possessed, my voice carrying over even though I tried to contain it with my other hand. I felt his tongue swirling around with reckless abandon to guzzle down my fuckin' cum. Holy shit. He actually swallowed without saying a damn word. I was still in a haze when I felt the pleasant wetness remove itself with a pop after I moved my digits out of his now messy hair, replaced by labored breathing and a heavy groan. 

He was still going, his hand a blur between his clothed thighs but it didn't take him much longer to hit his own personal limit, his moan deep and needy when thick ropes coated between fingers encircled over his tip. The expression on his features was a dazed one but he nonetheless lackadaisically brought spent extremities to his lips to clean them off from his fluids, that grin forming on his face once again. What a bastard.

With a heavy exhale, he bent his dome up to look at me, that grin turning into a foxish smirk. "That'll be... Hm, let's make it fifty-five. Was gonna charge ya like sixty flat but-"

"No, no... You deserve sixty. You know, you gave me a little extra. Plus you swallowed, which was nice of you." Wow, that sounded dorky. But he looked pretty proud of himself, his gaze trailing back down to shove his spent dick back in his shorts while I kinda did the same by pulling my jeans back up. When he stood back up in the small space of the stall, I heard several pops of old bones and a low grunt. I was a little sympathetic, this space was cramped but I had been paranoid that someone could come in, be it an employee of the gas station or some random guy coming in to piss. Either way, I reached into my pocket and pulled the cash out of my wallet for him, which he took graciously for his excellent service.

"So uh... You wanna do this again sometime, Dude?" I was a little awkward in asking, thinking he'd say no but-

"Sure, why the fuck not? As long as you got the cash, anyway. I'll give you my number and gimme a ring when you're down." He stood over me now as we talked, silently reminding me how big he was in comparison to me. Jesus fuck, maybe next time I'd pay him to manhandle me or something...


End file.
